1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pipe manifolds and, more particularly, to a welded dual-chamber pipe manifold adapted for use in central heating systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
From the German Pat. No. 26 59 348 is known a welded pipe manifold for central heating systems which has alternating inlet and outlet pipes connected to a dual-chamber housing along a single row of pipe connectors. Two housing halves, welded to an intermediate partition wall, form an inlet chamber and an outlet chamber within the manifold. The partition wall extends in general alignment with the pipe connectors in a sinusoid-like outline, linking successive connectors alternatingly to the inlet chamber or to the outlet chamber.
The undulating outline of the partition wall requires matching edge outlines on both longitudinal edges of the housing halves, where they are welded to each other and to the partition wall.